


A World Without Sound

by Jaal_Ama_Darav



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaal_Ama_Darav/pseuds/Jaal_Ama_Darav
Summary: Moshae Tarsi Qjaf log. 700 years After First Contact. We have found many, many worlds and new species. But this was the strangest. Sounds like some kind of curse.





	A World Without Sound

**Moshae Tarsi Qjaf log**

Moshae Tarsi Qjaf.

Yeardate- 700 years After First Contact. 1,200 years since the Scourge event. 700 years since the Kett invasion. 620 years after the Milky Way Initiative arrived and were saved from the Kett. 600 years since the Kett war ended. 590 years since Angara-Initiative exploration begun of other clusters.

We have found many, many worlds and new species.

* * *

**700 years A.F.C.**

**Nine Havarl local months past the year.**

A most interesting, and concerning discovery.

Not the strangest. We've found worlds with species who possessed special powers. We thought bioelectricity, biotics, and the Asari Healing Aura were the only things out there. We were wrong. One world, named Honichi, in the Hoshi system, had people who used what they called 'chakra'. Another world, the Scourge or the Jardaan, the latter I wouldn't be surprised, had a hand in it. They called it 'magic'. One of our teams ended up walking in circles for some time until they decided to just go back to the ship, some kind of field to hide something.

But this world, thirty light years from the edge of Angara space, somehow everyone was struck deaf. Some of our scientists and medical personal thought the Scourge was responsible. But it happened three hundred years ago, the Scourge event happened 1,200 years ago. So the Scourge could not have been responsible. And the closest tendrils are so far away, more than fifty light years, that any effects would be negligible. It would be different if a tendril was in the system, or a few light years away.

After all I, and my people, have seen, we suspected something beyond our understanding was at play. In a way, that was true.

But this, was just odd, strange. Even powers don't last this long or affect as many. Or stick to them when they travel to other worlds.

We sent teams, Silvfid Shershen and her team found a cave within a deep and dangerous mountain range. Too inaccessible by any ground vehicle, one of the old drop ships we used during the Kett invasion was used to gain entry. They were able to fit through the tiny passageways over meters long spikes.

The cave they went into. Now called the 'Accursed Cave' or 'Cave of Darkness', an aura of evil was about. It made everyone uneasy and some wanted to leave. They found written documents in the cave, that once translated, revealed the fact someone made a deal with some supernatural entity. We don't know how, what, why it all happened. Even now, it creeps me out.

Another worrying thing is that one of the artifacts in the cave is possibly possessed. Possibly by the will of the entity. Vafed Tada Ir touched it. And it apparently got stuck on his hand, and started sucking the solar energy we need to live out of him. It was only Kjij's quick thinking that saved him. Vafed was so drained he had pretty much "gone dark" but they were able to get him to the ship, and back to Havarl for medical attention. Safe to say the team won't return again to that cave, and I advise against anyone returning. There could be worse things inside.

From what we could gather, a terrible curse was brought upon the world. Someone so fed up with the "arrogance and ignorance of hearing people", that they brought about a terrible curse. A curse promised to last "A million years, or until they learned their lesson."

A curse he cast upon the entire species to keep them from escaping by merely traveling to other worlds such as Aya or Havarl.

It caused massive upheaval. Death and destruction. Many of their jobs required the ability to hear and the sudden loss of it all resulted in major problems. And near collapse of their society. There was massive despair but now they seem to have adapted for the most part.

Some refused to see the reality of the situation, and even tried to force some of our medical personal to try to fix their lack of hearing.

We can't do anything about it. The Asari healers of the Initiative can't do anything with their Healing Aura. The medical-nin of Honichi can't do anything about it either. The healers of the world of magic even tried too, even tried to figure out the nature of the curse. They tried. Matriarch Lexi T'Perro, Tsunade, all of the best. But whatever it is, it is too advanced. And that's what's so terrifying.

Special implants that could allow for hearing, but doesn't always work, was attempted. But the results were unnerving. It caused extreme pain when it was turned on. Happened every time, one Human doctor noted it was like the pain level was "turned to 11 and the knob ripped off".

Seems whoever or whatever caused the curse intended to prevent them from getting around it by technological means.

One can only imagine if it were contagious, jumped the species barrier. Frightening. But thank the stars its not.

I have been learning the special language of theirs. Sign language. A unique, beautiful, and expressive language. Credited with saving their society from total collapse. So expressive! I can only imagine how much more I have to learn!

Sunny skies and good fortunes to all.

Moshae Tarsi Qjaf signing out.

**End Log**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- An outlet for frustrations I've been having. I am ok, after all I have writing as an outlet. Felt good to type this. 
> 
> And the idea of the whole world becoming deaf was inspired by the movie Blindness, where the entire world became blind apparently. 
> 
> Been playing Mass Effect: Andromeda. And have taken a liking to the Angara. That helped to make the story. 
> 
> To help with the crossover hints and mentions for those who aren't in the know- 
> 
> Honichi and Hoshi- Hoshi is the name of the star system Naruto's homeworld is in when it comes to crossovers in my fanfics. Honichi is the name of the planet. Stuck to the Japanese naming, so it'll fit right in with the themes of Naruto. And since its not Earth since the maps we get are so different, who knows which galaxy it is in? 
> 
> The "world of magic" is Harry Potter. 
> 
> The Asari Healing Aura mentioned has quite a bit of story behind it. A long time ago, back in 2010, I had the Asari have healing powers. And I connected it to biotics. However, I got so much hate for the idea, the level of hate one would expect from trivializing stuff, even though I didn't trivialize anything. I gave up the idea for a long time, but recently decided what if I set it separately from biotics this time around. And I did. Here's hoping that I set it up better and the hate won't return. I know I will get jealously if I get it good enough. 
> 
> I will likely continue this in the future, but not now. Not enough skill for a multi-crossover like this. Last time I tried, lets just say I was more roasted than a Kett thrown into the exhaust of an Angara drop ship. To put it simply, I was flamed to oblivion. But that was back in 2010.


End file.
